


Rescate (TRADUCCION)

by DSara22, rotrude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Forests, M/M, Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSara22/pseuds/DSara22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude
Summary: Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora original es rotrude en la plataforma de AO3.Titulo original: Rescue**************Merlín ha desaparecido y tal parece que es culpa de una bruja, Arthur lo busca.





	Rescate (TRADUCCION)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399181) by [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude). 



> Esta historia no me pertenece.
> 
> La autora original es: rotrude  y la pueden encontrar en la plataforma de AO3.

Arthur buscaba en el bosque junto con sus caballeros a su alrededor.

Veía grandes cúmulos verdes de hierba, troncos gruesos que se expandían en grandes doseles frondosos y suaves lechos de musgo que chapoteaban bajo sus pisadas. Pequeños animales se escabullían de un lado a otro para esconderse en sus guaridas. Un pequeño arroyo caía en cascada por un conjunto de brillantes rocas resbaladizas. 

Pero no había rastro alguno de Merlín.

"No puede haber desaparecido, señor", dijo uno de sus caballeros, con la espada desenvainada y la capa ondeando al viento. 

"Había una bruja cerca…” escucho decir a otro por lo bajo. 

Arthur odiaba eso. Todas las personas con magia al igual que Morgana, no respetaban la vida de los mortales comunes. Preferían matar sin remordimiento, probablemente para saciar sus propios impulsos sangrientos. 

"Ella debe haberlo secuestrado". Solo los dioses sabían por qué razón, teniendo en cuenta que Merlín no era un noble adinerado que podía ser rescatado por una suma sustanciosa por familiares leales. "O debe haber sido hechizado por ella". 

"En ese caso, señor." El caballero hizo una mueca, dudando de sus siguientes palabras. "Tal vez… él ya esté muerto". 

Arthur sintio como si le hubieran aventado una cubeta con agua fría, no aceptaría tal idea, no queria.

Buscaría hasta encontrar a Merlín. O hasta que tuviera pruebas sólidas de que él era un caso perdido, de no ser asi él no se retendría en buscarlo. 

No se permitía llorar en ese momento, porque con el duelo venía la pena, una pena paralizante, una que solo provocaría que no fuera capaz de realizar nada. 

Hasta que no hubiera ni la más remota esperanza, Arthur se mantendría ocupado y alejaría esos pensamientos de su mente, pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, en ese momento estaba luchando contra la inquietud que le inspiraba la idea de que Merlín hubiera muerto, la profunda sensación de amargura le golpeaba casi dejándolo sin aliento, fue sacado de sus oscuros pensamientos cuando vio a un ciervo blanco. 

Era un animal orgulloso, con un cuerpo poderoso y cuernos altos. Olfateó el aire, sus orejas se crisparon, y luego dio media vuelta.  
Por un momento, al hacer contacto visual con él pudo jurar que sintio como si quisiera decirle algo.

"Creo que ..." y Arthur se dio cuenta de lo tonto que era su pensamiento "nos está diciendo que lo sigamos". 

Era solo una corazonada, pero Arthur últimamente había confiado su vida a conjeturas tan descabelladas como esa. 

Sin esperar las opiniones de sus acompañantes, Arthur siguió al animal. Este lo guio a través de las partes más espesas del bosque, donde los árboles se apiñaban cerca, y el terreno se hacía más áspero. Lo llevó a un camino cortado bajo un arco hecho de arbustos florecientes. Los caballeros se quedaron atrás y Arthur no los esperó. Siguió caminando con la espada lista, cortando la maleza que le obstruía el camino.

Fue el pie de Merlín lo que vio primero, sobresaliendo de un matorral. Una vez que corrió hacia él, descubrió que Merlín estaba tendido en la base de un laurel. Su cara estaba sucia, su ropa estaba desgarrada, y se encontraba descalzo, uno de sus pies vendado con una tira sucia de lino. En su sien había una serie de cortes que rozaban su cabello, y un hilo de sangre le manchaba la comisura de la boca. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. 

Al verlo en ese estado, el corazón de Arthur dio un vuelco y casi sintió que este dejaba de latir.

¿Acaso estaba muerto? 

Y aun sin saber que peligros podían haber en esa parte del bosque o sin saber siquiera si era un trampa, Arthur soltó su espada y se puso en cuclillas, buscando el pulso de Merlín, temiendo no encontrarlo, sus dedos vacilando en la piel de Merlín. Pero estaba allí, fuerte y estable. 

Gracias a los dioses. 

El nudo que se había formado en el pecho de Arthur desapareció, y con ello, se encontró capaz de respirar con tranquilidad otra vez. 

Como si el contacto de Arthur lo hubiera llamado, Merlín abrió los ojos.

"¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estamos?" Miró a su alrededor y la comprensión pareció regresar a él.

"Una bruja atacó Camelot", respondio Arthur, aunque ahora no era el momento de dar explicaciones. "Y desapareciste".

"Ya veo". Merlín se rascó las sienes e inhalo una gran bocanada de aire.

"Vamos, tenemos que movernos". Arthur se relajó un poco para permitir que Merlín respire. "La bruja todavía debe estar cerca." Si no fuera por Merlín, Arthur honestamente no habría vagado en el bosque. Era vulnerable aquí, sin las defensas de Camelot,  estaban en desventaja. "Tenemos que volver a la ciudadela y reagruparnos". 

Sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, Merlín gimió. "No hay necesidad de apresurarse. La bruja está muerta." 

"¿La bruja esta qué?" Arthur no podía creer lo que oía. 

Si realmente fuera así, eso sería bueno para Camelot, menos gasto de hombres y medios. Sus caballeros vivirían para ver otro día por lo menos. 

"Muerta." Merlín murmuró las palabras, ya sea porque todavía estaba fuera de sí o porque quería que la comunicación terminara rápidamente. Fuera cual fuera la razón que podría haber tenido para eso fue un misterio. 

"¿Muerta?" Arthur hizo una mueca de asombro. "¿Estás seguro?" 

"Completamente". Con aspecto adolorido y cansado, Merlín se sentó laboriosamente. "La vi morir". 

Arthur esperaba que esto fuera cierto. No era que no confiara en la palabra de Merlín. Él lo hacía. Por encima de cualquier otro. Pero podría estar equivocado. 

Lo más seguro es que si se hubiera topado con la bruja, ya estaría muerto. Tal vez había sido testigo de la muerte de alguien más. 

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Arthur realmente quería saber eso. "¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que ha sido ella ?" 

Merlín miró a Arthur a los ojos. "La vi luchando contra un brujo. Ella murió. El hechicero se fue”. 

Arthur necesitaba interrogar a Merlín más a fondo; La seguridad de Camelot dependía de eso. Pero Merlín reclinó la cabeza y dio un pequeño suspiro y cerró los ojos. 

Ahora, al parecer, no era el momento para que Arthur comenzara un interrogatorio. 

Pero pdría hacerlo más tarde, una vez que Merlín estuviera a salvo en Camelot. 

Por extraño que fuera sentia que podría enfrentarse a una horda de brujas siempre y cuando supiera que Merlín estaba bien. 

Dejando a un lado sus  dudas y cortando el hilo de pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza,  movió las manos, manteniendo una mano en la espalda de Merlín y deslizando la otra hacia abajo hasta que se envolvió alrededor de sus piernas, como si cargara a una dama y con un tirón lo levantó. 

Con el cuerpo laxo, Merlín era mucho más pesado de lo que parecía. Pero eso estaba bien. Arthur estaría encantado de soportar esta carga.

Como rey, su deber era cuidar de sus súbditos. Como hombre, era su responsabilidad cuidar de su amigo. Como amigo, no podía hacer nada menos que proteger a Merlín de todo peligro. 

Porque eso era lo que Merlín era, ¿verdad? 

Por mucho que lo negara, la confianza que diariamente ponía en él tenía que significar que se habían acercado, su padre había estado equivocado. 

Un vástago real y un plebeyo si podian desarrollar una conexión, una tan profunda y verdadera como cualquier otra. 

Arthur no deseaba repasar ese pensamiento.

Era demasiado complicado y tenia demasiadas espinas que te hacian dudar como para ser examinado cómodamente. De hecho, descartó todas las consideraciones en su necesidad de acción. 

Arthur decidió que lo pensaria despues.

Frente al camino por el que había venido y con Merlín en sus brazos, Arthur se preparó para regresar a la ciudadela.


End file.
